Because I Love You
by Azure Shine
Summary: "Sakula tidak akan meninggalkan Sasu-chan. Sakula janji akan selalu bersamamu." Karena Aku mencintaimu. "Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Jangan pergi! Jangan mati!" Sakura.. aku..Aku mencintaimu! "Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu! Hei teme, jawab aku! Kenapa aku mati menyusul Sakura? Karena.. kau mencintai Sakura?" Padahal.. Aku juga.. Mencintai..mu..
1. Sakura's Version

**Cerita yang kubuat karena stress memikirkan Bloody momento. maaf buat para fans bloody momento, mungkin lama lagi chp depannya dan buat yang suka Team Seven, maaaaaf! cerita itu hiatus dulu, setelah bloody momento tamat akan Azure lanjutkan. **

**Cerita ini cuma cerita ringan dan three shot. cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk anti-yaoi dan diriku sendiri yang juga anti. maaf jika para yaoi marah tapi Azure tidak bermaksud mem-bashing dan tidak ada unsur ledekan kok. bukan hanya untuk anti-yaoi saja tapi buat reality tentang cinta. cinta yang membuat orang egois sehingga melupakan/membuang sesuatu dan pasti dapat KARMA diakhirnya. Azure enggak suka yaoi tapi kadang baca yaoi walau sering jengkel n kesel sendiri bacanya, bacanya juga bukan karena suka tapi hanya ingin menganalisis bagaimana yaoi itu. seperti pepatah yang mengatakan 'dekatlah dengan teman baikmu tapi lebih dekatlah dengan musuhmu' ini akan sebagai strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh maka kita harus mengenal watak dan kebiasaan musuh dengan baik, dengan demikian kita dapat menyusun strategi yang baik untuk menghancurkan musuh. ahahahhaa... :) **

**yah, _menurut Azure_, semua yaoi yang saya baca tidak berdasarkan cinta melainkan nafsu. membashing orang-orang dan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan orang yang dicintai. itu juga alasan pertma kenapa Azure gx suka yaoi. seperti pepatah 'ada asap ada api', Azure tidak akan membenci(mungkin menjadi tidak memperdulikan) jika yaoi tidak membashing. menurut semua cerita yangAzure baca tentang yaoi, perempuan selalu dibashing. misalnya sasunaru, Hinata atau sakura pasti kena bashing. jarang sekali tidak ada female bashing di yaoi. itu alasan kenapa azure tidak suka yaoi. **

**yap, panjang lebar dan akhirnya capek ngetik. sudah dulu ya.**

**seakndainya ada anti-yaoi day atau lomba cerita anti yaoi di fanfict ini Azure pasti ikutan tapi... haa.. semoga saya ada atau mungkin akan Azure buat sendiri. hmm.. **

**Azure hanya ingin mengasih saran, cintailah sesoerang karena cinta tanpa menginginkan sesuatu dan berlombalah mendapatkannya dengan adil jangan mencintai karena nafsu dan menginginkan sesuatu, jangan berusaha mendapatkn sesuatu dengan cara buruk.**

**bye, selamat membaca! :)**

* * *

**Title: Because I love you**

* * *

**Judul: Sakura's version**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

#5 tahun#

**-Tempat pemakaman di Konohagakure-**

"Breaking news, suami-istri dan Uchiha sulung ditemukan terperosok kebawah jurang. Menurut salah satu saksi mata, kecelakaan ini disebabkan oleh seorang supir truk yang mengantuk mengebut dijalanan hendak menabrak mobil yang ditumpangi suami istri Uchiha dan anak laki-laki pertama mereka, kontan supir yang membawa tiga penumpang uchiha kelabakan membelok dan tidak mengadari bahwa arah yang ia belok adalah sebuah jurang. Tidak sempat mengganti laju arah, mobil yang ditumpangi suami istri uchiha itupun terjatuh kebawah tebing menuju jurang. Sayang sekali ketika polisi tiba di TKP, mereka tidak menemukan satu orangpun yang selamat. Dikira para penumpan yang terjatuh ketebing itu mati seketika ketika mobil mereka menghantam daratan. Saat ini sang pelaku penabrakan telah disergap polisi dan akan disidang dipengadilan."

"Hikz… okaa-san.. otou-san.. aniki... Bangun, jangan tinggalkan Sasu…"

"Jangan khawatir Sasu-chan. Kita keluarga sekarang. Sakula berbeda dengan paman dan bibi, sakula tidak akan meninggalkan Sasu-chan. Sakula janji akan selalu bersamamu. "

_Karena aku mencintaimu._

**#16 Tahun#**

**-Atap Konoha Highschool-**

"Sakura, ayo pacaran. Aku muak dengan para fans yang menggangguku itu."

"Tentu! Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-kun!"

Aku tidak peduli tentang alasan, walaupun kau tidak menyukaimu ataupun hanya karena memperalatku. Berada bersamamu bagaikan disurga, kau segala apa yang kumau. Satu-satunya kunci kebahagiaanku.

_Karena aku mencintaimu._

* * *

**#17 tahun#**

**-Kelas XI-**

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini.."

"Maaf Sakura, aku ada janji dengan dobe. Besok saja kita kencannya. Kau pulang dengan teman-temanmu saja hari ini."

"Ba-baiklah, bye."

Hari ini… hari ulang tahunku ke-17.

Aku menggelengkan mukaku kekanan dan kiri.

Tidak masalah, Cuma ulang tahun. Kami bisa merayakannya lain kali. Besok juga tidak apa. Asalkan aku bersama Sasuke-kun, besok juga tidak mengapa.

_Karena aku mencintai Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**#17 tahun + 1 hari#**

**-Amusement Park-**

"Sasuke-kun lama sekali. Apa mungkin dia sakit? Tersesat? Atau kecelakaan ditengah jalan? Bagaimana ini?"

Rrrr.. rrr.. (Ponsel)

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Maaf Sakura, hari ini aku ada tugas penting dari Orochimaru-sensei. Kencannya lain kali saja."

"…Baik, selamat belajar… Sasuke-kun."

**19.00 PM**

"Sudah jam tujuh malam, mungkin Sasuke-kun sudah mengerjakan tugasnya. Setidaknya walau hanya sebentar aku ingin bersenang-senang di taman ini dengan Sasuke-kun."

Rrr..rr.. (Ponsel)

"Kenapa ponselnya tidak diangkat-angkat? Oh, aku menelpon Orochimaru-sensei saja!"

Rrr..rr.. (Ponsel)

"Ah, hallo Orochimaru-sensei. Ini Sakura Haruno, saya inngin tanya apakah Sasuke Uchiha sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan sensei?"

"Tugas? Apa maksudmu Haruno? Sensei tidak memberi tugas apapun pada Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tapi… Sasuke-kun bilang.."

**20.00 PM**

-Arcade-

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun berbohong? Sudah ah! Aku mau main saja, aku harus merayakan ulang tahunku kemarin yang tidak jadi dirayakan. Yah.. walaupun.. tanpa Sasuke-kun.."

!

"Sasuke-kun.. dan Naruto-baka. "

"Sial! Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini, teme!"

"Percuma saja, kita sudah main sejak pagi dan aku selalu mengalahkanmu. Heh!"

Sejak… pagi?!

'Hari ini aku ada tugas dari Orochimaru-sensei. Maaf, Sakura.'

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

_Tidak apa, karena aku mencintai Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**#18 tahun#**

-Gudang perlengkapan olahraga di Konoha Highschool-

Sasuke-kun… dan Naruto… mere..ka…

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Teme dan aku sebenarnya pacaran, kami menyembunyikannya padamu sebelum kau pacaran dengan teme. Kami tidak berani memberitahumu karena kami takut kau akan membenci kami, tapi mohon mengertilah Sakura-chan! Kami saling mencintai!"

Kalian…. saling mencintai?!

"Maaf Sakura, sebenarnya aku pacaran denganmu bukan demi menghindari fans tapi sebagai kedok menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan dobe. Tolong bantu kami, tetaplah berpura-pura menjadi pacarku."

"A..aku mengerti."

_Naruto adalah sahabatku._

"Aku akan tetap berpura-pura kita pacaran sebagai kedok saja."

_Ini demi Sasuke-kun._

"…Aku akan membantu kalian."

_Karena aku mencintai mereka berdua._

…

…

…_.._

_Walau itu akan membunuh hatiku._

* * *

**#3 bulan kemudian# **

**-Kelas XII-B-**

"Ayo kencan, Sakura. Dobe, kau jangan ikut. Mengganggu!"

"Biarin, wee! Aku tidak rela melepaskan Sakura-chan dengan lelaki dingin sepertimu, kalian tidak pantas!"

"Psst..psst.. mereka bertiga lagi. Naruto terlalu overprotektif pada Sakura sehingga tidak bisa merelakan Sakura pacaran dengan Sasuke. Sasuke-kun juga terlalu dingin paa Naruto tapi ia selalu ramah pada Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke pasti sangat mencintai Sakura." (Teman-teman sekelas)

_Orang lain boleh bergosip apapun._

"Hentikan, Naruto-baka! Kau juga Sasuke-kun! Kita pergi main bertiga saja, kencannya nanti saja."

_Sasuke… mencintaiku.._

"Sakura baik sekali, padahal karena Naruto dia dan Sasuke jarang berkencan berdua. Malah hampir tidak pernah. " (Teman-teman sekelas)

"Kita sampai dikaraoke, diruangan tertutup pasti aman. Kamar nomor 13. Aku urusan dirumah, jadi.."

"teme..mph.. ah. Teme!."

….

_Sasuke-kun mencintaiku…itu hal yang mustahil._

* * *

**#19 Tahun #**

-Bandara Konohagakure-

"Kita akhirnya lulus juga, aku dan teme akan pergi keSunagakura untuk berkuliah disana. Jaga kesehatan Sakura-chan! Kami janji akan selalu mengontakmu!"

"Hn, ayo dobe!"

"…Bye Naruto! Bye.. Sasuke..kun.."

_Jangankan memberi salam perpisahan, kau bahkan tidak menoleh barang sebentar menatapku. Kau tidak peduli, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**#25 tahun#**

"Selamat Sakura-chan! Kau mempunyai rumah sakit sendiri sekarang! Kau bahkan digelari dokter jenius termuda dikoran Konoha-news, Koran terpopuler dikonohagakure ini!"

"Terima kasih bunganya, Ino. Masuklah, apartemen ini kecil tapi nyaman."

"Hei, kau sudah mempunyai rumah sakit dan menjadi dokter terkenal kenapa masih tinggal di apartemen kecilmu sejak SMA dulu?"

"Hm.. aku takut mereka tidak menemukanku jika aku pindah."

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"Sahabat SMA-ku dan teman sejak kecilku.."

"Teman sejak kecilmu itu.. mantan pacar yang kau ceritakan dulu?"

"…"

_Orang sangat kucintai.._

"..Ya."

_..Sampai sekarang._

Sudah 6 tahun sejak aku, Naruto dan Sasuke-kun lulus sekolah.

"**Kami akan selalu mengontakmu, Sakura-chan!"**

Tidak pernah ada kabar tentang mereka.

"**Janji!"**

_Janji? _

_Omong kosong!_

* * *

**#27 tahun#**

-Jalanan Konohagakure-

"Kenapa kau bohong? Kau bilang hari ini kita akan kencan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku!"

_Pasangan? Ini.._

"Maaf Suzuki, hari ini aku ada tugas dari dosen. Aku lupa memberitahu kemarin maaf banget! Sudah ya, bye!"

"Tunggu, Hitoshi!"

…_.De javu._

"Jahat, padahal aku sudah bersusah payah berdandan dan merencanakan kencan hari ini. Jahat, padahal ini hari ulang tahunku! Hikz.. hikz.."

…_.sama._

Aku mengikuti pria tadi. Mata emeralku melihat pria bernama Hitoshi berjalan kesuatu tempat yang membuatku bingung. Tempat yang tidak mungkin dijadikan tempat strategis untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

-Amusement Park-

"Eeeh.. kenapa kau disini? Kata kau mau merayakan ulang tahun Suzuki-chan, sahabat tersayangku?"

"Dia bawel sekali, padahal **cuma** ulang tahun. Lebih baik denganmu, ayo kencan Yuka-chan!"

"Wah, kasiaaan deh Suzuki-chan. Ayo, Hitoshi-kun."

"Hitoshi!"

"Suzuki?!"

"Kau? Kau bilang kau mau mengerjakan tugas yang dosen berikan, kenapa kau bilang kau tadi.. kau kencan dengan Yuka?"

"Habis, aku bosan denganmu!"

"Itu bukan salah Hitoshi, Suzuki-chan! Salahkan dirimu yang payah sehingga ia beralih padaku."

"Yu-yuka, kenapa? Kenapa kau tega? Padahal kau sahabatku!"

"Sahabat? Aku tidak peduli. Sejak dulu aku cinta Hitoshi-kun. Aku tidak butuh kau lagi. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai Hitoshi-kun."

"**Sakura, temani aku."**

"**Tapi Sasuke-kun. Sakula harus pelgi, sekalang kontes pianonya kebulu dimulai. Sakula adalah peselta jadi sakula halus ha-"**

"**Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya temani aku, kau sudah janji akan selalu bersamaku!"**

"…**Baiklah."**

"**Sakura tidak akan pelgi. Sakula akan terus disini. Disisi Sasuke-kun."**

"Aku tidak butuh kau lagi. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai Hitoshi-kun."

"**Aku dan teme akan pergi keSunagakura. Kami janji akan selalu mengontakmu!"**

"**Hn, ayo dobe!"**

Tidak ada salam perpisahan.

"**Temani aku! Kau janji akan selalu bersamaku!"**

_Kau yang selalu menuntut akan janjiku._

_Selalu memaksaku menemanimu.. walaupun dalam keadaan tidak tepat sekalipun._

_Sekarang..menolehpun tidak._

"Tidak butuh kau lagi, Hitoshi akhirnya milikku, Milikku!"

_Kau tidak sendirian lagi, Sasuke-kun. _

_Naruto bersamamu._

_Orang yang kau cintai._

_Karena kau telah mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai… _

_..kau tidak membutuhkan kehadiranku lagi._

**19.00 PM**

-Jalanan Konohagakure-

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Lihat! Ada kecelakaan! Seorang pria tertabrak mobil!"

"Kyaaa! Hitoshi-kun!"

**19.08 PM**

**-Rumah Sakit Cherry blossom(Rumah sakit milik Sakura)-**

"Sakura-san, emergency! Pasien yang baru tertabrak mobil beberapa menit lalu, UGD!"

"Baik, aku kesana!"

**19.10 PM**

-Ruang UGD-

"…"

_Kenapa tanganku.. tidak mau bergerak?_

"**Jahat! Padahal ini hari ulang tahunku!"**

"**Maaf Sakura, aku ada janji dengan dobe."**

_Kenapa? Bergeraklah! Aku harus menolong pria ini!_

"**Jahat! Kau bilang kita akan kencan!"**

'**Maaf Sakura, aku ada tugas.'**

_Jika mengulur waktu, pasien ini pasti mati! Keadaannya sangat kritis!_

"**Jahat!"**

"**Kau selalu kalah, sejak pagi kita bermain di arcade ini sampai sekarang aku selalu mengalahkanmu. Ahahha.."**

_Tanganku! Bergeraklah!_

"**JAHAT!"**

…

Tanganku bergerak.

…

Tapi..

**20.00 PM**

"Maaf, kami sudah mencoba mengerahkan segala kekuatan kami tapi.. pasien bernama Hitoshi Kazama sudah terlalu kritis. Kami tidak bisa menolongnya."

_Aku tidak bisa menolongnya._

"Kau bohong! Kau bohong! Menyelamatkan pasien adalah tugas kalian! Kalian dokter tidak bergu-"

_Bukan!_

"AHHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN!"

"ITU KARMA! LELAKI SEPERTI ITU LEBIH BAIK MATI! TERIMA KASIH TUHAN! AHAHAHAH!"

_Bukan karena aku tidak bisa menolongnya._

"RASAKAN!"

"LELAKI ITU PANTAS UNTUK MATI!"

Dibalik masker rumah sakit, aku tersenyum.

_Tapi karena aku tidak mau menolongnya._

* * *

**#Sebulan kemudian#**

-Reuni SMA (Uchiha's Hotel)-

"Sakura-chan?"

"Na-naruto.. Sasuke…kun."

"Maaf kita tidak memberimu kabar sama sekali, kami sibuk,… teme selalu membuatku sibuk."

".."

"Kami punya kabar gembira, kami berniat tidak akan merahasiakan hubungan kami lagi."

"..?!"

"Kami akan menikah! Hebat, kan?"

"..!"

"..Ya, hebat."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum palsu.

"Upacaranya seminggu lagi, kami sudah membagi undangan, datanglah!"

_Tidak apa._

_Demi Naruto._

_Karena aku mencintainya._

_Naruto sahabatku._

_Naruto sahabatku yang selama ini menipuku…_

_Sahabatku yang diam-diam bermain dibelakangku.._

_Sahabat yang merebut Sasuke-kun.. orang yang paling kucintai.. segalanya bagiku…_

_Naruto.. dia sahabatku… sahabat.. yang demi cinta.._

**#Sasuke dan Sakura umur 5 tahun#**

***FLASH BACK***

**-Taman Konoha-**

**"Sasuke-kun! Lihat! Aku membawa buku menarik dari perpustakaan, dongeng tentang sleeping beauty. Dengar! Dengar! Pangeran berpetualang dan menemukan putrid yang dikutuk oleh kutukan tidur dari penyihir, ia berusaha menyelamatkan putrid walaupun harus melawati hutan berduri. Akhirnya pangeran berhasil menyelamatkan sang putrid dan hidup bahagia! Hebat, kan?"**

**"Itu hanya dongeng, Sakura!"**

**"Tapi Sakula pelcaya bahwa cinta bisa membuat seseolang kuat, sepelti pangelan dicelita ini. Seseolang akan melakukan apapun alasankan bisa belsama dengan olang yang kita cintai."**

***END FLASH BACK***

_Demi cinta… _

"Aku pasti..datang."

Senyuman manis terulum dibibirku.

* * *

**#3 hari kemudian#**

-Secret's place-

"Ini benar?"

"Ya, benda itu kedap suara."

"Kalau begitu aku beli, ini uangmu."

"Thanks."

* * *

**#Empat hari kemudian#**

-Gereja Konohagakure (Ruang ganti pengantin)-

"Selamat! Pasangan homo menikah juga hari ini." (Teman-teman Naruto.)

"Aahahha.. makasih."

"Teman-teman, bisa beri aku dan Naruto kesempatan bicara sebentar. Sebagai sabahatnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat secara special."

"Baiklah." (Teman-teman Naruto.)

"Naruto, selamat!"

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan! Terima kasi lagi sudah memilihkan tuksedonya. Ternyata warna hitam keren juga, walaupun aku merasa ini seperti pemakaman bukan pernikahan. Ehehe.."

"..Kau salah, ini memang pemakaman, Naruto."

"Eh?"  
"Warna hitam adalah warna yang tepat untuk menyamarkan noda darah." Aku mengacungkan pistolku. "Darahmu."

"Sa-sakura..chan?"

"Jangan berbicara atau aku akan langsung menekan pelatuk."

"Ke-kena..pa?"

"Kenapa? Itu harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau tega merebut Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau berani bermain dibelakangku? Kenapa kau khianati persahabat kita? Terlebih lagi… hikz… aku sangat mencintaimu, kau sahabat berarti bagiku. Aku merelakan hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun karena kau sahabatku! Tapi.. setelah kau pergi.. kau bahkan melupakan janjimu mengabariku. Seakan aku tidak berarti, persahabatan kita selama ini, kaulah yang duluan membuangku! Cengengesan dan berpikiran semua kesepianku selama enam tahun bisa dihilangkan hanya karena kata maaf!"

"A..aku.."

"Aku tahu.. tanpa kau bilangpun.. sebenarnya aku tahu alasannya."

Jari telunjuk mulai bergerak..

..akhirnya menekan pelatuk.

DOR!


	2. Sasuke's Version

**Judul: Because I Love you *Sasuke's version***

* * *

-Altar-

Lelaki pirang berusia 27 tahun berjalan santai dibelakangku menuju altar dimana pasangannya, diriku yang berjenis kelamin sama berdiri dengan senyuman bahagia memakai tuxedo sehitam warna rambutku. Kaki-kaki sidobe berhenti tepat didepan mata mataku, sidobe itu menunduk.

Mengetahui sifat pengantinku, aku hanya tersenyum geli mengira Naruto terlalu gugup sampai tidak bisa menatap wajahku. Pastur membacakan sumpah dan diulang oleh diriku dan sang pengantin hanya bisa membalas sumpahnya dengan suara kecil bagai berbisik. Sumpah selesai dan pastur menyatakan kami berdua resmi sebagai suami-istri, kini giliran adegan ciuman untuk yang tersisa. Tangan kekarku Kuangkat dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang, aku yakin wajah milikku yang biasanya datar pasti dihiasi oleh kebahagiaan dan senyuman yang langka terjadi karena terlalu senang sekarang.

Dengan cepat senyumanku menjadi kaku.

Karena mata biru laut yang kunanti merubah menjadi..

..hijau kelam.

Reflek tubuhku mundur dan otomatis tangan yang tadi menyentuh pria didepannya dilepas.

"Kau.." Aku merasa de javu melihat mata emerald itu, walaupun mata itu sekarang terlihat lebih gelap. Tapi.. aku mengenalnya. Otakku berputar, memaksa memori-memori lama terbuka. "Sa-saku-"

Perkataanku terhenti bersamaan dengan tubuh yang menegang, jantung terpacu kencang bagai kuda tercepat dipacuan kuda, mata membelalak lebar semaksimal mungkin. Sebuah pistol diacungkan kedepan mataku, lebih keatas sedikit tepat dibagian dahi. Pistol berlubang satu, bolong dan hitam gelap didalam, bagai blackhole yang akan menghisap siapapun didekatnya tanpa terkecuali. Tanpa jalan kembali. Tersesat, hilang dan lenyap.

Kudengar para tamu yang melihat kejadian tidak terduga ini langsung menjerit ketakutan, kulirik sekilas mereka berhamburan keluar dari gereja, menyelamatkan diri. Bahkan sang pastur yang letaknya paling dekat ditempat insiden jatuh panic dan berusahi lari dengan merangkak.

Walau sebenarnya ketakutan, aku berusaha tenang. "Sa-sakura.. apa? Di-dimana Naruto?" tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyembunyikan rasa takut, kata-kataku menjadi terbata-bata dan panic.

Sakura tersenyum, aku terkejut dengan raut wajah Sakura. Aku memang sudah biasa melihat senyuman Sakura, tapi matanya… mata emerald itu terlihat menghitam dipenuhi oleh emosi gelap. Merasa tidak perlu menyamar lagi, Sakura melepas wig pirang miliknya dengan tangan kiri, tangan yang tidak memegang pistol. Rambut merah jambu pendek tergerai sebentar sebelum jatuh menaati gravitasi. Dibuangnya wig pirang itu kesembarang arah tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata onix milikku. Pistol masih terpegang, teracung kedepan memakai tangan kanan.

Dengan tenang Sakura mendekati diriku, pistol masih terpegang, diacungkan kearahbagian kiri kepalaku. Diatas telinga kiri. Kumerasa tubuhku makin kaku kala jarak antara kami menipis, pundakku melompat kala jari-jari lentik Sakura menetap disana. Ketakutan tidak sepenuhnya membuat tubuhku menjadi tidak berfungsi, beberapa masih bisa bekerja, termasuk penciuman. Barulah aku tahu kenapa Sakura mendekat, penciumannya telah menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Dimana Naruto?

Penciumanku..

..mencium bau darah.

Kakiku terasa tidak bertenaga, kedua lutut menghantam lantai dengan kasar, membuat suara ;bruk' keras. Mendengarnya saja pasti tekesan sakit tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa seakan kulit perabaku tidak berfungsi. Mata onixku yang biasanya datar menatap lantai dengan bebagai emosi.

Kesedihan, kesakitan, ketakutan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ingat cerita sleeping beauty yang dulu pernah kuceritakan?"

Aku terdiam, mata masih menatap lantai tapi pendengaranku berfungsi. Tidak ingat, siapa itu sleeping beauty? Secara natural telingaku berfungsi dengan baik karena didukung oleh rasa penasaran.

"Pangeran akan melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan sang putri. Walaupun ia harus melewati hutan mawar penuh duri. Kenapa?"

Diriku masih terdiam, posisi tidak berubah. Tubuh bahkan seperti beku, tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Padahal kau selalu memaksaku bersamamu setelah keluargamu kecelakaan, kenapa sejak kau bertemu Naruto kau menjauh? Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ulang tahunku ke-17 dan lebih memilih bersama Naruto? Kenapa kau mengingkari perkataanmu kencan denganku dihari setelah itu hanya untuk bermain dengan Naruto? Mengkambing hitamkan Orochimaru-sensei hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi, berbohong padaku. Mengapa?"

Mata onik milikku membelalak kembali mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura, mantan teman sejak kecil milikku, mantan pacar palsuku saat SMA. Mataku mengemosikan keterkejutan, ketidak percayaan. Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu mengetahui tindakannya mengabaikan Sakura.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Jawablah, kenapa?"

Tubuhku meloncat kebelakang, menjauh dari Sakura. Sialnya kepalaku terangkat keatas akibat gerakan mundur tadi, tidak sengaja mataku mengarah pada pistol digenggaman Sakura. Terintimidasi oleh senjata itu, tubuhku lemah untuk berdiri, tapi ketakutan memaksa tubuhku bergerak menjauh. Dengan memaksakan diri, aku merangkak mundur.

Sakura berjalan santai mendekatiku.

"Kau kira kenapa aku selalu mau menemanimu tanpa berpikir dua kali? Kenapa aku mengutamakanmu lebih dari apapun? Kenapa aku selalu rela kau perlakukan buruk? Kenapa aku menginjinkanmu berpacaran dengan Naruto? Membiarkanmu memanfaatkanku… padahal disini.." Aku menatap tangan kiri Sakura meremas bagian ditengah-tengah buah dadanya dengan erat. Nada suara yang gemetar dan terisak membuatku mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah pelaku penghancur pernikahan sekaligus pembunuh pengantinku. Mata onix milikku membulat.

Apa yang aku lihat, seakan merengut kebebasan pada jantungku untuk berdetak.

Kedua alis Sakura yang hampir menyatu,

_Tersenyum._

Dahi yang berkerut,

_Sejak dulu Sakura selalu tersenyum._

Emerald yang berkaca-kaca akan air mata,

_Kapan terakhir kali aku pernah melihat Sakura menangis?_

Bibir yang tergigit gigi agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan tangis kencang.

_Kapan aku pernah melihat Sakura menangis?_

"Sakit.." Entah kenapa aku semakin bersemangat memandang Sakura saat satu kata itu keluar dari teman sejak kecil milikku. Kuamati remasan tangan didada Sakura, remasan itu semakin erat. "perlahan-lahan.. bagai teriris pisau."

"**Sakula akan selalu disisi Sasu-chan."**

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun mencintai Naruto."

"**Sakula tidak akan pernah membuat Sasu-chan kesepian."**

"Dan Naruto mencintai Sasuke-kun. Tapi.."

"**Jangan sedih, Sasu-chan. Sakula disini, jangan menangis lagi."**

"Tapi aku juga.. mencintai Sasuke-kun."

_Hentikan!_ _Jangan menangis!_

Mata emerald Sakura yang biasanya berbinar-binar hidup kini berganti menjadi berkaca-kaca karena air mata, tidak ada lagi wajah ceria nan enerjik. Kini hanya ada ekpresi sendu, sedih nan murung.

"Maaf." Pistol kembali diposisikan, ter-arah kembali kearah dahi target Sakura. Yaitu aku. "Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun. Jangan tinggalkan.. aku.."

"**Jangan pergi kemana-mana, Sakura! Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri."**

"**Ta-tapi Sasu-chan. Sakula halus les piano, sakula okaa-san nanti malah."**

"**Itu bukan urusanku! Tetaplah bersamaku, Sakura!"**

"Kumohon… tetaplah bersama-"

PRANG!

Kulihat kedua bola mata emerald membelalak. Tubuh ramping Sakura terasa lemas, jatuh dengan kasar kelantai bersama pecahan-pecahan vas bunga. Belakang kepalanya merembes cairan meras menodai rambut merah mudanya. Cairan merah menjalar dari belakang kepala menuju pipi kiri Sakura yang merona alami dan jatuh kelantai. Bau amis menyergap hidungku. Bau darah. Darah Sakura.

Sebelum meredup, mata kulihat emerald Sakura melihat kebelakang. Kedepanku, sumber kenapa Sakura terbaring dan belakang kepalanya terluka. Aku menaikan mukaku keatas.

Mata biru laut.

Rambut pendek pirang.

"Naru..to.." kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Sakura sebelum ia menutup mata emerald sendu miliknya. Selamanya.

**"Sakura akan selalu bersamamu."**

**"Disamping Sasuke-kun."**

**"Genggamlah tanganku, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang Sasuke-kun jangan takut sendiri lagi karena Sakura akan selalu berada disamping Sasuke-kun" **

**"Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke-kun sendirian."**

**"Sakura akan menemami Sasuke-kun tidur agar tidak sepi."**

**"Itu hanya mimpi buruk Sasuke-kun, Sakura disini."**

**"Lihat, Sasuke-kun dan Sakura."**

**"Kita berdua."**

**"Sasuke-kun tidak sendiri."**

**"Disini."**

**"Sakura disini."**

**"Menemani Sasuke-kun."**

**"Selamanya."**

**"Sakura tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke-kun."**

**"Selamanya."**

"Sa-saku..ra."

Mata emerald yang cerah itu tidak ada lagi.

Sekarang menutup.

Bersama air mata yang jatuh kelantai.

Bersatu dengan darah.

Hangat, tubuh Sakura selalu hangat.

Sentuhannya menggenggam tanganku dulu, selalu hangat.

Kini dingin bagai es.

**"Sakura janji akan selalu bersama Sasuke-kun!"**

Janji.

Kini janji itu sudah tidak bisa terucap oleh bibir manis Sakura.

Sudah tidak bisa ditepati.. oleh Sakura yang kini..

..mati.

"..ra. SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Janji!

_Kau janji bersamaku!_

_Selamanya menemaniku!_

_Kau berjanji!_

_Jangan pergi!_

_Jangan mati!_

_Sakura.. aku.._

_Aku mencintaimu!_

Mataku mentap Naruto, pelaku yang membunuh Sakura-ku.

_Terkutuk!_

_Bedebah kau!_

_MATI!_

"NARUTO!"

Pistol yang jatuh dari tangan Sakura kuraih.

Kuacungkan pada Naruto.

DOR!

* * *

Bersambung...


	3. Naruto's Version End

**Because I love you *Naruto's version***

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki itu selalu membuatku kesal.

"Hei, dobe!"

Mengejekku, selalu mempermainkanku.

"Berisik! Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!"

Bruk!

"Kurang ajar kau dobe! Berani kau melempar buku kewajahku!"

"Aku tidak takut, wee! Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, pantat ayam!"

"Kemari kau! Dobe!"

"Tidak akan! Teme!"

_Tapi aku suka berada bersamanya._

_..sebagai teman._

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, dobe."

"Te-teme.. tapi.."

_Sakura-chan menyukaimu juga._

"Dobe, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

_Aku.. aku juga menyukai Sasuke. _

_Bukan sebagai teman lagi._

"Aku juga suka kau, teme."

_Maaf, Sakura-chan._

* * *

'Sa-sakura-chan."

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Teme dan aku sebenarnya pacaran, kami menyembunyikannya padamu sebelum kau pacaran dengan teme. Kami tidak berani memberitahumu karena kami takut kau akan membenci kami, tapi mohon mengertilah Sakura-chan! Kami saling mencintai!"

_Ya, jadi tolong mengertilah._

"Baiklah, aku juga akan membantu kalian. Kita lanjutkan saja pacarannya Sasuke-kun, sehingga tidak ada yang curiga akan hubunganmu dengan Naruto."

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan!"

_Aku bisa bersama Sasuke. _

_AKU BISA BERSAMA SASUKE!_

* * *

"Lebih baik kalian berdua ke karaoke saja, disana tempatnya tertutup."

"Usul bagus Sakura, ayo dobe."

"Tunggu,teme!"

_Aku menyukai Sasuke._

* * *

"Proyek di Amegakure berjalan lancar, perusaan ini semakin maju. Tapi kau curang sekali menamai ini Uchiha corp, padahal perusahaan ini hasil kerja kita berdua."

"Hn, sadarlah dobe. Aku yang lebih banyak berperan diperusahaan ini dibanding kau. Tentu saja aku harus mendapat hasil sepadan dengan usahaku."

"Kau menyebalkan teme!"

_Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu._

* * *

"Hn, musim semi. Di Konoha pasti dengan hanami."

"Waah, kangen sekali dengan pohon sakura. Sayang disunagakure tidak ada sakura, jadi tidak bisa hanami."

_Sakura?! Nama itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu._

"Kita ke konoha saja, kita adakan upacara pernikahan kita disana."

"Me-menikah?"

"Ya, kau tidak mau dobe?"

"Te-tentu aku mau teme!"

_Sakura?_

_Siapa?_

* * *

Familiar.

Siapa gadis berambut merah muda itu?

Aku seakan kenal.

!

"Sakura-chan!"

"Na-naruto.. sasuke-kun.."

_Sasuke-kun?! Belum berubah juga. Tapi kenapa sakura hanya memanggil namaku? Padahal biasanya ada panggilan lain dibelakang namaku, mungkin suffik atau.. ah, sudahlah. _

_Sasuke-kun, aku tidak suka sakura memanggil teme dengan suffik. Terdengar akrab, aku tidak menyukainya._

"Kita akan menikah, hebat kan?"

_Milikku._

_Akhirnya milikku._

"Ya, hebat."

_Sasuke milikku!_

* * *

_Tuxedo hitam ini keren juga. Aku terlihat tampan. Ehehe.. hari ini pernikahanku dengan teme, seperti mimpi._

"Terima kasih atas tuxedonya ya, Sakura-chan. Ehe.. tapi, aku merasa seperti kepemakaman saja."

"Karena ini memang pemakaman."

_Eh?_

"Warna hitam warna yang cocok untuk menyamarkan noda merah darah."

_Ditangan Sakura-chan.. pistol!_

"Orang yang dengan egois merebut seseorang yang kucintai tanpa merasa bersalah. Tidak peduli mengorbankan apapun bahkan membuang persahabatan, tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan hanya terpaku pada nafsumu, untuk memiliki Sasuke-kun."

_Hentikan._

"Kau seorang pangeran yang berani melewati hutan berduri hanya untuk menyelamatkan sleeping beauty. Karena pangeran itu mencintai sang putri."

_Turunkan pistol itu._

"Karena kau mencintai Sasuke-kun."

_Jangan tembak aku!_

"Karena aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun."

DOR!

_Sakit, sakit sakit! Darah, tubuhku tertembak!_

_Tolong!_

_Kenapa tidak ada yang datang menolong? _

_Siapapun, tolong! Sakit._

"Percuma, pistol ini disetting tidak bersuara. Tidak ada yang mendengar suara tembakan tadi. Aku pinjam tuxedo ini."

_Tuxedo, jangan-jangan!_

"Ini waktunya aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun."

_Hentikan!_

"Selamat tinggal Naruto, selamanya."

BRAK! (pintu ditutup)

…..

…..

…

_Aku akan mati?_

_Ini sakit._

_Sakit._

_Sakit._

_Darah._

_Dimana-mana darah._

….

…

…

..

_Sasuke.._

_Teme.._

…

..

…..

…..

….

…

….

_Sasuke…_

…_teme adalah milikku._

_TIDAK AKAN KUSERAHKAN!_

* * *

PRANG!

_Matilah kau, Sakura!_

_Milikku! Milikku! _

_Teme milikk-_

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Teme?_

_Kenapa kau menyebut nama Sakura?_

_Kenapa suaramu terdengar sedih?_

_Teme, kau.. menangis?_

_Kau tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, walaupun orang tuamu meningggal dulu._

_Kau tidak pernah menangis sehisteris ini sebelumnya. _

_Teme.. kenapa?_

"Sakura! Sakura! Bangunlah! Sakuraaaaa!"

_Teme..?_

"Naruto!"

_Pistol.._

_Sasuke mengarahkan pistol padaku!_

DOR!

* * *

_Kenapa?_

_Padahal aku mencintaimu. _

_Kau bilang kau mencintaiku juga teme._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau menembakku?_

_Lihat aku!_

_Kenapa kau tidak menatapku?_

_Teme, ini sakit. _

_Darah, banyak darah. _

_Aku butuh perawatan. Rumah sakit._

_Teme.. penglihatanku semakin memudar._

"Kita akan bersama Sakura, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau tidak akan mengikari janjimu. Kita akan bersama. Kali ini aku akan bersamamu."

_Te..me.. jangan.._

_Jangan arahkan pistol itu ke kepalamu._

_Jangan._

_Jangan tarik pelatuknya!_

DOR!

….

…

….

….

…_. TEME!_

_KENAPA?_

_KENAPA?_

Kau dan sakura, berpelukan, penuh darah..

..mati..

_Kenapa teme?_

_Kenapa?_

_Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu!_

_Hei teme, jawab aku!_

_Kenapa aku mati menyusul Sakura?_

_Karena.. kau mencintai Sakura?_

_Padahal.._

_Aku juga.._

"…_Mencintai..mu.."_

…

..

…

* * *

"Breaking news Konohagakure, pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke sang direktur Uchiha corp perusahaan terkenal di Sunagakure dan Naruto Uzumaki sang sekretaris berakhir dengan sebuah tragedy kala seorang wanita bernama Sakura Haruno dokter pemilik rumah sakit terkenal dikohonagakure menyamar menjadi pengantin(Naruto Uzumaki) dan mengacungkan pistol pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pastur yang tertinggal dilokasi menyaksikan bahwa peristiwa tersebut motifnya karena sipelaku mencintai Sasuke uchiha dan lebih memilih membunuhnya daripada menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Disaat Sakura Haruno menodongkan pistol pada Sasuke Uchiha, tidak disangka Naruto uzumaki yang berhasil selamat dari tembakan sipelaku memukul pelaku dengan vas bunga keramik dan membuat pelaku mati seketika. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke Uchiha histeris melihat Sakura Haruno mati dan menembak pengantinnya sendiri. Setelah itu ia menembak dirinya sendiri setelah mengatakan bahwa ingin bersama dengan sipelaku, Sakura Haruno. Sungguh pernikahan yang tragis, tidak menyisakan seorangpun yang hidup diantara ketiga orang itu. Kabar inipun menjadi pusat utama berita tahun ini dan banyak menyorot media dan publik. Baiklah, sekian dulu berita dari Breaking news Konohagakure, kami selalu akan menampilkan berita yang hot untuk kalian semua. Sampai dilain waktu."

* * *

Cinta itu egois.

Cinta itu memang buta.

Kau berani mengorbankan ikatan demi cinta.

Bahkan membuangnya.

Kau akan melakukan apapun demi cinta.

Apapun.

* * *

"Sakula tidak akan meninggalkan Sasu-chan. Sakula janji akan selalu bersamamu."

Karena Aku mencintaimu.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Jangan pergi! Jangan mati!"

Sakura.. aku..Aku mencintaimu!

"Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu! Hei teme, jawab aku! Kenapa aku mati menyusul Sakura? Karena.. kau mencintai Sakura?"

Padahal.. Aku juga.. Mencintai..mu..

* * *

Penyelesalan selalu terlambat.

Sayangilah apa yang kau punya sebelum dia meninggalkanmu.

* * *

END


End file.
